


Raindrops on Roses

by lwtftharold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Daddy/little - Freeform, Dom/sub, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Kink Discovery, M/M, Panties, Pet Names, Stuffed Toys, Top Louis, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9690137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwtftharold/pseuds/lwtftharold
Summary: Harry loves calling Louis daddy, but it's a surprise to them both when it turns into something more. Louis finds he loves this new side of Harry just as much as his regular side.





	

When Harry first used the word, he’d been 18. It was hot and new and it drove his boyfriend crazy. They didn't use the kink often at first, not until Harry realized more and more how their sex was so much better when he did use the word. Louis became more controlling, more dominant, more rough with him but at the same time softer and a lot more caring and protective. Harry loved everything that entailed calling Louis ‘daddy’ so it shouldn't have been too much of a surprise when a year later, Harry unintentionally let it slip in the toy aisle of the shop they were skirting through.

 

“What?” Louis asks, surprise in his tone but keeping a calm front. He knows what he heard but this is something he really needs to make sure he heard right. Harry’s cheeks flushed pink by this point and he freezes, hands tight on the stuffed dog he’s holding.

“No-nothing nothing,” Harry breathes out quickly, his curls moving with the quick shake of his head. Louis stares at him for a second longer then reaches out to take his hand.

“What is it baby?” he says this time, softer and kinder, a tone meant to make Harry feel safe. It’s a tone he only uses in bed, when his hands create gentle touches and lips alight every inch of Harry’s skin. When they've got hours to themselves and Louis spends every second of it taking Harry apart piece by piece, not missing one bit. Harry swallows thickly and Louis can almost hear how hard his heart is beating.

“Said– I asked…,” he tries, tripping over his words helplessly. Louis moves his hand up to his elbow, rubbing his bare arm soothingly. It relaxes Harry, Louis knows that. “Could I have it, daddy?” Harry finally repeats, eyes wider out of a slight fear. He never uses it anywhere except when they’re in bed, or a few times in a text message. But this was completely new territory. Louis’ breath hitches and despite his being taken aback, he smiles sweetly. Harry swallows thickly when Louis leans in to give his cheek a quick peck.

“Of course baby,” Louis says, rubbing his arm once again and looking him in the eyes to let him know that it’s okay, that there’s nothing wrong with it. Harry nervously returns the smile and watches as Louis turns his back on him to continue down the aisle. They don’t bring it up and it takes a few days for Harry to go back to normal. There’s nothing different between them, except Harry’s new fascination with the stuffed dog Louis bought him. He calls it Rex, because it was the first thing that came to mind and because it was simple, just like the plain, chestnut colored dog. It’s not until Harry begins to get more comfortable and starts bringing it along with him out of their bedroom that it’s all brought back again. Louis finds him cuddled up on the couch one night, only a small pair of white boxer briefs on and a blanket around his shoulders, Rex secure between his arms. He’s sitting up watching a movie in the darkness, petting the stuffed animal.

“Harry, love?” Louis speaks as he walks into the living room from the bedroom. He’s been closed in doing homework and Harry decided he’d leave him alone for the night since he didn’t have work to do himself.

“Yeah daddy?” Harry mumbles, eyes not leaving the screen until after the words have left his mouth. They both freeze simultaneously and it takes a second before Louis can break the sudden silence. Harry’s so thankful that he doesn’t question him this time.

“It’s late come to bed,” Louis says, a strain to his voice. Harry looks up at him with wide eyes and swallows. He nods afterwards and scrambles to get up before he realizes he’s moving too fast.

“Yeah okay,” he says casually, and if Louis didn’t know him well enough to be able to tell he was trying to seem casual, then Harry would have thought he did a good job. With Rex in one arm and his blanket in the other, he turns the tv off and follows Louis to the bedroom. After that, it’s impossible to go back to normal. Harry finds himself both subconsciously and purposely repeating the word. When Louis makes them dinner, Harry gives him an appreciative, ‘Thanks daddy.’ When they’re at Louis’ sister’s birthday party and Louis refuses to let him have a third slice of cake, Harry’s whining a, ‘Please just one more daddy.’ It’s when they’re in the shower and Louis takes it upon himself to wash Harry’s hair for him and he’s letting out little appreciative phrases along the lines of, ‘That’s really good daddy’ that Louis realizes it’s a pattern. Harry says it when Louis is being softer or taking care of him in a way. Harry feels little so he acts little.

 

“Is it because you didn’t have a dad growing up?” Louis asks one day, blunt and harsher than he expected. Harry looks up from the textbook he’s been staring at and trying to read. His eyes are wide and Louis lets out a breath. “I’m sorry fuck– I didn't mean it like that I just meant–,” Louis tries, barely breathing through his words.

“You meant do I have daddy issues,” Harry says, sort of amused as he raises his eyebrows at Louis. By now he feels a lot more comfortable with it. He still doesn’t really know why he does it or if he should stop or not. They’ve never brought it up until now but Harry didn’t really think Louis had a problem with it.

“No! No, no–I just, um,” Louis stutters out, struggling to find the right words. But when Harry continues to give him an expectant look, he sighs. “Yeah kinda,” he breathes out, scratching the back of his neck.

“Do you want me to stop?” Harry asks first, lowering his textbook and closing it on the ground. He starts to feel a little bit uneasy now, nervous that this could be the end of it. Louis lets out a laugh that Harry has trouble with deciphering the meaning of.

“No, of course not,” Louis says and Harry lets out a breath then nods. “I just– I want to know… why? We’ve never– it’s always stayed in bed,” he says, trying his best to sound clear. Harry chews on his lip, trying to find an answer. Is difficult when he’s been avoiding it for weeks.

“I don’t think I’m looking for a _dad_ per se,” Harry says slowly and Louis nods, wanting to be patient. “I’ve never known what it’s like to have a dad, so I don’t know what I’m missing,” he continues to explain. His eyes flicker down to meet Louis’ for a second then he looks away, turning his attention to the closed textbook. His fingers trace the embedded pattern on the cover. “I think, I just– I like being taken care of,” he says, chewing on his bottom lip afterwards. He’s never really nervous around Louis but this is all new territory. Louis though, scrunches his eyebrows together. He _knows_ Harry likes being taken care of, it’s nothing new. Harry easily realizes what he’s thinking and lets out a small, breathy chuckle. “I mean not just in bed, all the time, I like feeling little. Like… younger? I mean I know I am already younger than you but I mean– more vulnerable?” He then lets out a nervous laugh. “It all sounds so weird saying it out loud,” he blushes. Louis smiles.

“It doesn’t baby, I get it,” Louis says soothingly, scooting in closer and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Harry is still blushing and nervous but he leans into his body. “You like feeling little,” he says and Harry curls into himself. It takes a second but he nods in confirmation. “It’s okay, it really is baby,” he murmurs, kissing the top of his head. “I always love taking care of you, I’ll do it for you whenever you like. I love when you call me daddy in bed anyways, y’can do it anytime,” he reassures him, a smile on his thin lips. He can feel Harry smile against him as well.

“Thank you,” Harry breathes out quietly, his fingers coming up to find Louis’ and intertwine them. “Of course I won’t do it all the time,” he says after a beat of silence, “just… sometimes I’m not sure when it’s okay to or I’m afraid I’ll do it when you’re not feeling up to it.” Harry bites his lip in the same nervous manner as before. He’s not sure why he’s nervous, maybe it’s just the fact that this is all so new. Louis rubs his back gently, trying to soothe him.

“Hey, it’s alright baby, that’s what I’m here for okay? I’ll watch out for you, make sure you don’t do it when you shouldn’t and let you know it’s okay when it is,” Louis says and smiles when he visibly notices Harry relax. He can feel him smile against him before he nods. They sink into a new silence now, calmer and more relaxed, nicer now that it feels like it’s out in the open. Harry knows he could trust Louis with anything and now he’s sure he could talk about and ask anything related to this topic if he ever feels the need to.

“I love you daddy,” he murmurs, no longer feeling most of the nerves or anxiety from before. Louis’ smile grows and he kisses the top of Harry’s head.

“Love you too kitten,” he replies softly.

 

Louis doesn’t realize just how much he loves the little side of Harry until one January morning, the second weekend since school started up again after the holidays. They talked more in depth about it by then, how they both felt about it, how they would differentiate little Harry from regular Harry. They discussed how old Harry felt when he was “little” and how Louis should treat him. They developed a healthy and comfortable relationship around it.

That morning, he woke up alone in bed, cold without the familiar presence of his boyfriend curled into him. He goes to brush his teeth first before stepping out into the hallway, only a pair of sweatpants clinging to his hips. He hears the tv and the familiar, light giggles of his boyfriend before he enters the living room. It wasn’t a sight he expected but one he certainly appreciated immediately. Harry’s lying in the middle of the floor on his stomach, a fluffy blanket underneath him. He’s got morning cartoons on and a small bowl of dry Cheerios in front of him along with Rex. The biggest thing that catches his attention though is the fact that Harry is only wearing a white loose t shirt that has ridden up to show a lot of his skin and a pair of baby pink panties that look like they’re almost as soft as Harry. Louis doesn’t remember Harry owning any panties besides his lace or silk ones that he wears when he feels like dressing up for Louis. He swallows thickly and only moves when Harry looks up at him, having noticed his presence.

“Morning daddy,” he practically chirps, a fully dimpled smile on his plump lips. Louis returns the smile and continues into the living room to sit on the couch behind Harry.

“G’morning,” he replies, certainly not as upbeat as Harry but with the same sincerity. Harry watches as Louis goes to take a seat and pouts. He was expecting his regular morning kiss, and he certainly wasn’t going to go on without one. He pushes himself up onto his knees, unknowingly giving Louis a nicer view of his half-covered ass as he sits up. Louis watches as Harry crawls over to him then climbs straight onto his lap. His hands take hold of Harry’s thighs as if by reflex the moment he’s settled in.

“Don’t get my kiss daddy?” Harry asks, using a sweet and innocent tone, one that’s familiar to Louis by now. He smiles in response, one of his hands taking Harry’s chin.

“‘’m sorry princess,” he murmurs and leans forward to plant a soft kiss to his lips. Harry giggles happily against him and cups Louis’ face to return the kiss. “That better?” he asks when he pulls away, voice softer than before. His hand returns to his thigh and Harry’s hands come down to wring together in a cute manner. There’s a blush on Harry’s cheeks that makes kissing them hard to resist.

“Lots better,” Harry says in the same bubbly voice as before. He climbs off of his lap and crawls back onto the floor to lie down in the same position as before. Louis watches his boy with a fond look, as he bends his legs and crosses his ankles in the air. He continues to eat his Cheerios, mumbling random comments to Rex as he watches his show. After a few minutes of watching with him, Louis stands to go make breakfast for them. He sticks to just eggs and bacon, humming quietly to himself as he cooks. The only thing that interrupts him is when Harry pops up on the other side of the island and sits on one of the stools. “Watcha making?” Harry asks curiously, half of his body on the island as if he could see from there what Louis was cooking.

“Eggs and bacon, you hungry love?” Louis says, glancing back to watch him sway his body back and forth on the stool. It makes Louis slightly uneasy since he’d rather not have him tipping the stool in that way. If he’s not careful he could end up moving it too far and falling off. 

“Yes daddy, so hungry,” Harry says excitedly, leaning forward even more than before. Louis doesn’t have the heart to tell him to stop though, so instead he comes up with an alternative.

“Why don’t you come help daddy out hm?” he suggests, immediately catching Harry’s attention. He tips the stool back into place and hops off to skitter into the kitchen to Louis. “C’mere,” Louis says, moving away from the stove and reaching his free hand out for Harry. He’s cautious in pulling him in closer, having him stand right in front of him, between himself and the stove. “Careful not to get too close kitten, it’s hot,” Louis tells him, one of his hands holding his hip.

“Cause it’ll burn, daddy?” Harry asks, glancing back at him with widened eyes. Louis smiles and kisses his cheek.

“Yes baby, cause it’ll burn, don’t want that now do we?” he prompts and earns a shake of Harry’s head. Louis hands Harry the spatula, which he’s more than happy to take then wraps his fingers over Harry’s. Harry lets Louis guide his movements, stirring the eggs in the pan a few times. Though it’s something simple, Harry’s filled with excitement, leaning forward a bit too close two or three times. Louis helps him put the eggs on two plates as well as the bacon then turns the fire off. Harry claps happily once it’s done and Louis puts the spatula down.

“Did I do good?” Harry asks with a beaming smile, practically causing Louis’s heart to melt.

“Yeah love, really good, why don’t we try it now?” he says, going to pick up the plates and taking them to the table. Harry hurries around to his chair and waits patiently as Louis fishes out his spiderman fork and matching cup to fill up with orange juice. Once they’re both seated they begin eating, though not in silence, since Harry’s taken up to humming one of the songs from Little Einsteins. Louis watches Harry with a look of pure love and adoration, not being able to take his eyes off of him for almost the entire time they eat.

“Daddy,” Harry giggles when he notices, blushing behind the cup he tries to use to hide from Louis’ stare. Louis grins, reaching out with his foot underneath the table to nudge at Harry’s leg. Harry moves both his legs up onto the chair underneath his bum, giggling some more.”Stop, _daddy_ ,” he laughs, gripping his legs to keep himself in place on the chair.

“What?” Louis laughs, as if he hadn’t done anything and takes another bite of his bacon. Harry scowls playfully at him and Louis shakes his head, still smiling. Harry takes his last piece of bacon off his plate and takes a bite before turning back to look at the tv that’s still on.

“Can I finish my cartoons?” Harry asks Louis, sliding his legs back down to sit upright.

“Did you finish eating?” Louis asks, raising an eyebrow. Harry quickly takes another big bite of his bacon and some more eggs before putting his fork down and pushing his plate forward. He nods eagerly, trying to chew fast.

“Slow down love,” Louis urges as he stands and picks Harry’s plate up. Harry curls into himself slightly and gives Louis an apologetic look. Louis smiles and kisses the top of his head. He picks up a napkin and cleans off Harry’s greasy fingers then kisses those as well. “Go on,” he finally says and Harry doesn’t waste a second in scampering back off to the living room. Louis gets to cleaning the kitchen up, smiling when he hears Harry singing along with the tv. When he finishes up, he joins him back on the couch, welcoming his boy when he takes the opportunity to curl up on his lap. They finish the episode together, Louis rubbing Harry’s soft thighs throughout it and Harry clutching Rex in his arms. When the next show begins, Harry curls more into Louis, since he no longer feels as inclined to pay attention. His hand roams over Louis’ chest, fingers tracing the skin. He draws little smiley faces and shapes then a heart before kissing over it. Louis smiles, his hand coming up to run through Harry’s soft hair. Harry looks up at him and grins so Louis leans down to give him a kiss. Harry cups his cheek, returning the kiss happily. When Louis goes to pull away though, Harry whines, a hand coming up to grip Louis’ hair to keep him close. Louis chuckles lightly but kisses him some more, his hand returning to Harry’s thigh. They kiss for a while, Louis only expecting it to end once Harry decides he’s gotten enough but instead he pushes further. The thing is that they’d never gone any further than a quick kiss before when Harry’s little. Louis never tried simply because Harry never did, so he figured it was something he just didn’t want. But now that Harry’s moving even closer to him, arms wrapping around his neck and chest pressing right up against his, tongue slipping into his mouth occasionally and his hips more so intentionally rubbing into him, he’s not so sure. “What are you doing baby?” Louis questions when he gets a chance to pull back and speak. Harry breathes shakily, his fingers tightening on the strands of hair in his grip.

“Want you daddy,” he whines quietly, nosing against his neck and grinding down on his lap harder and more noticeable than before. Louis lets out a heavy breath and grips Harry’s thighs tightly.

“Shi- Really baby?” he asks, only wanting to make sure, but apparently to Harry, that sounds like he’s not up for it. He pulls back and holds his hands together in front of him, looking down at them.

“I’m- d’you not want me daddy?” he murmurs, almost too quiet for Louis to hear. Louis’ eyes widen and he opens his mouth to reply but Harry cuts him off. “‘s okay, you know if you don’t want me when ‘m little,” he mumbles, reaching a hand up to rub his eye in a sign that he’s about to start crying. Louis immediately cups Harry’s cheeks to make him look up at him directly. “Baby, no, course I do, I want you, I always will. I just wanted to make sure baby, I don’t ever want you doing something you actually don’t want,” Louis explains, leaning forward to kiss Harry’s nose. Harry bites his lip lightly, blinking at Louis a few times.

“You want me when I’m little? Just like when I’m big?” Harry asks quietly and Louis gives him a soft look. He knows his boy needs reassurance constantly as well as love and care and he’s more than willing to give it.

“Yes baby, all the time. You’re still Harry, my lovely boy. I wanna give you everything you want, I promise,” Louis says, rubbing his cheek gently. Harry smiles now and nods before leaning forward to kiss him, soft and sweet. Louis returns it without hesitance, his arms wrapping around Harry's waist and pulling him as close as possible.

"I love you, daddy," Harry murmurs against his lips. His fingers find their way back into Louis' hair, running them through the strands. Louis hums and squeezes Harry's soft hips, receiving a light giggle in response.

"Love you too baby, more than you could ever imagine," Louis replies. He pulls back and cups Harry's cheeks again then peppers his skin with more kisses. Harry giggles some more, loving the feather light feeling of Louis' lips covering every bit of his skin. He feels light and happy and relaxed and everything anyone should ever feel on a morning like this. He could never feel as happy and warm as he does right now if it weren't for Louis.

"Can we-," Harry starts, using the same soft tone as before, his fingers tracing his chest. He's got a small blush on his cheeks, obviously too shy to ask for what he wants. It's obvious to Louis though, so he doesn't need much else. That doesn't mean he'll miss the opportunity to tease though, he never could.

"Can we what, love?" Louis prompts, nosing against his neck and kissing the exposed skin. He sucks gently on a spot underneath his jaw, causing a shiver to go through Harry.

" _ Daddy _ ," Harry whines, grinding down against Louis' lap a few times. Louis smiles against Harry's skin and leaves a few more kisses before cupping Harry's cheeks again and kissing him.

"Want daddy to fuck you?" Louis murmurs in between soft kisses. Harry gasps lightly and pulls away.

"Daddy that's a bad word," Harry says with a furrow of his eyebrows in a way that Louis thinks is too cute for a situation like this. Louis grins and kisses the pout off of Harry's lips.

"'m sorry kitten," Louis mumbles, kissing him a few more times and gripping his thighs. He pushes himself up to his feet with Harry's thighs secure around his waist. He squeals as he's lifted, quickly wrapping himself tighter around him. "Daddy'll be better," he promises, causing Harry to giggle in response. Louis carries him down the hallway to their bedroom, though only gets halfway before Harry squeaks.

"Rex, daddy, I need Rex," Harry whines, having spotted the stuffed dog on the floor where he left him. Louis smiles and turns around then leans down so Harry can scoop the toy off the ground. He grips it tight once it's in his grasp and kisses the top of it's head.

"All good?" Louis asks and Harry nods happily, giving him a kiss as well on his cheek. Louis hums and walks the rest of the way to the bedroom. Harry kisses Louis' neck a few times, wet and gentle. Once he reaches the bed, he puts Harry down on his back. Harry's still holding Rex, knees bent up and legs spread, curls splayed on the mattress. He looks gorgeous like this, soft and welcoming just like he always does. And he can't say he doesn't absolutely adore the panties he's wearing, his skin looking even prettier with the baby pink cloth covering him. Harry giggles lightly once again, trying to hide from Louis' stare behind Rex. "My beautiful boy," Louis hums, climbing onto the bed and hovering over Harry. Harry brings Rex down in order to free his arms and wrap them around Louis' neck, immediately pulling him down for a kiss. Louis grips Harry's thigh, pulling it up to his waist and digging his fingers into the warm skin. Harry hums in content, wrapping himself as tight around Louis as he could, all the while not breaking the warm kiss.

“Please,” Harry whimpers impatiently, “need it.” He attempts to grind his hips up against Louis’, eager to get some friction. It feels good enough, feeling Louis’ hardening cock through his sweatpants and Harry’s thin panties, but it makes him crave more. Louis hums in response, moving his mouth down Harry’s jaw and trailing kisses along his neck. Harry’s skin alights with goosebumps the more skin Louis covers.

“Alright, let daddy go for a second, baby. I gotta get your shirt off,” Louis say, feeling the need to explain thoroughly in order to actually convince Harry to let go of him. He’s always been super clingy, even before any of this. And Harry does appear to be easily talked into it because he’s letting go without hesitance, his limbs spreading back out against the mattress. Louis smiles down at him as he sits up, fingers quick to grab the material of his shirt. He tugs it up and helps Harry into a sitting position to get it off of his head before letting him back down again. “Mm there we are,” Louis murmurs appreciatively, his warm hands returning to Harry’s skin, running up his sides and back down his front. Harry shivers but welcomes the touches, chest rising in a plea for more. He tugs his lip between his teeth as he watches Louis and takes in the pure feeling of just his hands. His eyes practically sparkle when Louis meets his gaze, completely enthralled by Louis alone. Louis doesn’t break the eye contact once he’s gotten it, ducking down to kiss Harry’s hips and tummy instead. Harry’s the first to break it when he flutters his eyes shut in bliss, taking in a deep breath of relaxation. Louis’ lips make a path below his tummy to the waistband of his panties before he pulls back an inch. He glances down as he tugs the front of the cloth down, revealing Harry’s almost fully hardened cock. He feels Harry shiver underneath him and looks back up, watching him bite his lip even harder. It encourages Louis to continue on and place his lips on the sensitive head, kissing and sucking gently then moving down the length of it. Harry whines quietly, his fingers grasping the duvet underneath him.

“Daddy,” he whimpers simply, trying his best not to push his hips up. Louis rubs Harry’s thigh soothingly and continues to cover him in wet kisses.

“Being _so_ good princess,” Louis praises as he pulls away and replaces his mouth with a light fist, slowly tugging. “And daddy didn’t even need to ask,” he adds, moving up to kiss Harry’s plump, bitten lips. Harry whines again and grabs Louis’ arm tightly as he returns the kiss. He squirms in place as Louis continues to move his hand but he resists thrusting up into it. When he pulls away from the kiss, Harry looks down to watch Louis’ hand, fingers skillfully twisting and squeezing. Soft, beautiful pants leave his lips and cascade against Louis’ smooth jaw.

“Daddy,” he breathes out, so gently and blissfully that Louis thinks maybe angels would sound this way if he spoke to one. It’s gorgeous, all of Harry is, but seeing this side of him is a whole different kind of beauty. He feels lucky just being able to witness it.

“Like when daddy touches you like this kitten?” Louis murmurs, watching every feature of Harry’s face as he continues to rhythmically run his fist tight over his cock. Harry’s lips part, his bottom one skimming Louis’ jaw. He nods silently and brings a hand up to grip Louis’ hair again.

“Love it, so much,” he pants breathlessly. He glances up at Louis for a second then turns his attention back to his hand. He’s still trying to focus on not thrusting up into Louis’ fist but the faster he goes, the harder it gets and the more his thighs begin to quiver. He loves seeing how big his daddy’s hand looks on his cock, how he feels like a toy to be played with and used. It all makes him warm and fuzzy but at the same time hot and desperate for more. Thankfully, Louis senses that at the moment and decides to act on it.

“You think you could take daddy’s fingers too baby? For me?” he prompts, rubbing his thumb over Harry’s bottom lip with his free hand. Harry blinks up at him, radiating nothing but eagerness and desperation as he nods quickly and sucks a kiss onto the tip of his thumb. Louis smiles and replaces it with his index and middle finger, inching them past Harry’s lips: Harry practically moans around them, eyes wide as he looks up at Louis, mouth focused on sucking and licking every bit of his fingers. He’d gag on them if they were long enough, Louis’ sure of it. He pulls them out then, too abruptly and too soon for Harry’s liking. A whine leaves his lips to which Louis responds to with a quiet tut. “Want daddy to finger you don’t you?” he asks, causing Harry to quickly dissolve back into a puddle of heat and need to please.

“Yeah daddy, please, please, want your fingers, need them,” he practically gasps, his legs falling apart even more and his free hand gripping his own thigh. “Wanna be full, need it,” he whimpers, attempting to kiss Louis’ jaw as he speaks but ends up mouthing at it and breathing hot air onto his skin. Louis gently shushes him and moves his fingers lower between Harry’s thighs. Harry shudders as Louis’ wrist rubs up against his balls, panties still tucked behind them to only reveal his pink cock. Louis’ fingers tease him through the panties, rubbing between the cheeks. Harry almost opens his mouth to beg again but is cut short when he feels Louis tug back his panties and his middle finger dip past the rim of his hole. Harry bites his lip instead, swallowing down any noise threatening to escape. Louis presses the single digit even further inside, twisting and curving it until the tip is inside. It’s definitely tougher, since Louis isn’t using anything for lubrication except Harry’s spit. The burn begins and the stretch is more noticeable as Louis continues to push his finger inside, watching intently as Harry’s thighs tremble and his hips stutter.

“Being so good baby, like taking it like this?” Louis murmurs, eyes focused on his own hand as he presses his second knuckle past the rim.

“Yeah, hurts, daddy,” Harry whimpers, quietly blinking up at Louis. Louis meets his gaze and breaks the distance with a soft kiss to his lips. Harry’s fingers tighten in Louis’ hair and he kisses him with desperation and a neediness that Louis is prepared to fill. He starts fucking the single finger in and out of Harry, swallowing down the tiny moans and whimpers that leave the boy’s mouth. When he starts gasping, Louis starts pressing a second finger in besides the first. Harry whines louder and grips Louis’ hair even tighter. Louis breaks the kiss to return his full attention to Harry, making sure he’s not going too far. By then the spit has dried and every push and pull of his fingers is a rough drag that has Harry shakily gasping and rutting his hips minimally. It’s amazing seeing him like this, happily taking anything Louis gave him. He takes another minute to open him up with the two fingers before pulling them out carefully. Harry whines breathily, though knows well enough to not complain.

“‘m gonna get some lube baby, don’t wanna hurt you with three fingers,” he explains, causing Harry to shudder and nod. Louis gives Harry’s nose a short kiss then climbs off the bed. His attention is caught by Rex who he abandoned and is threatening to fall of the bed. Harry reaches out for him and holds him tight in his strong arms. He watches his boyfriend with wide, glassy eyes, legs still spread and hair messy and sticking to his forehead. His panties are no longer covering him anymore but Louis doesn't think he wants to take them off of him at this point. When he finds the lube he immediately returns to the bed, this time in between Harry’s thighs. “My beautiful boy,” he hums, setting the lube beside him and running his hands down Harry’s warm, smooth thighs. Harry smiles behind Rex and pushes his hips into the air an inch, begging for more of Louis’ touch. He loves his attention, craves every bit of it constantly. Harry’s insanely lucky that Louis loves giving him as much attention as he asks for. Louis leans over and kisses his inner thigh, wet and soft then trails more kisses up and down both thighs. Harry giggles softly, never taking his eyes off of Louis. “How about we try three now princess?” he finally says, lifting his head and picking the bottle up again. Harry breathes in shakily, his fingers visibly tightening around the fur of the stuffed animal in his arms.

“Please daddy,” he whispers, nodding his head for emphasis. Louis gives him another smile as he pops the bottle open. He drizzles a good amount onto three fingers and rubs them together. Harry’s thighs tremble again and his body flushes, his entire being eager for what Louis would give him. Louis notices and gives his knee another kiss. After taking another long look at him, he scoots closer to him and tugs his panties to the side once again with his dry hand.

“Oh look at you,” Louis coos softly, attention being caught by how Harry’s hole is already clenching around nothing, pink and stretched slightly, ready for more of Louis’ fingers. “So eager for daddy aren’t you?” Louis hums. He rubs two of his fingers over Harry’s raw and used rim, causing him to whine quietly. He reacts to every word and touch Louis gives him, completely on edge. His cool fingers press past the rim, his tight hole swallowing the digits slowly.

“Mm, yes,” he says shakily, eyes fluttering shut. Louis smiles at the sight, admiring the entirety of his boy. He looks so good; he’s soft and pliant and Louis feels the need to treat him with great tenderness and love. Harry just screams beauty and Louis is eager to take in every bit of it. His fingers push even deeper into him as the thoughts flood his mind. Harry gasps quietly and Louis’ attention is brought back to his hand. He licks his lips as he twists and spreads his fingers and eases in the third. Harry moans this time and it causes Louis’ cock to twitch in his sweatpants. He starts slowly thrusting his fingers in and out of him, needing to hear more of the pretty sounds that leave his baby’s mouth. Harry gives him just that, pink lips parting and allowing another long moan to slip past them.

“So good baby, always take daddy’s fingers so well,” Louis murmurs, picking up the pace and holding Harry’s trembling thigh down. Harry’s moans only get louder as Louis thrusts harder and faster.

“Daddy,” Harry whimpers loudly, his wet eyes meeting Louis’. Louis doesn’t slow down, continues to pump all three digits in and out of him at a quick, even pace. Harry absolutely loves it, would be rutting down against them desperately if it weren't for Louis holding him in place. His cheeks grow pink and sweat forms on his forehead and Louis can just see how hot he’s getting. If Louis’ cock wasn’t hard and straining against his sweats he’d try and get Harry to come just like this. He knows Harry would be happy to, would do anything Louis wanted. This morning though, he just needed to give Harry exactly what they both wanted and now. He fucks his fingers into him just a few more times and spreads them out inside him before pulling them out. He watches as his hole starts clenching around nothing again and Harry lets out a loud whine in response.

“Sh baby, daddy’s gonna give you his cock now, gonna make you feel so good,” Louis reassures him. He climbs off the bed quickly and Harry’s eyes follow him as he strips off his sweatpants and boxers in one go. Harry whines at the sight of Louis’ cock, thick and pink, curving up to his belly. His mouth parts and his legs spread more, inviting Louis back to him. He climbs back onto the bed, fingers wrapping around his cock in the process and giving it a few tugs.

“Need you, please, need you need you,” Harry already starts begging, his hips pushing up into the air. Louis hums, his hand returning to Harry’s hip and holding him in place. He moves even closer between his legs and uses both hands to bring him up closer to his hips. Harry keeps his arms tight around his stuffed dog as Louis grabs and moves him. Louis didn’t realize the sight would be so pretty, his lovely, innocent-looking boy pliant and happy to give his daddy anything he wanted. It makes Louis even more eager to get inside him and fuck him into tomorrow. His fingers wrap around his cock once again and he uses his other to push aside Harry’s panties. He bites his lip as he teases his hole with the head of his cock, causing both of them to breathe in shakily. “Please daddy,” Harry whimpers again and that does enough to get Louis to press the tip past the rim. Harry moans in response, his head tilting back as Louis continues to slowly ease his cock into him. It burns a little but the lube is enough to make it bearable and make him want more.

“Mm, f- god, you’re so tight princess, feel so good,” Louis groans, watching as he slips even further inside of Harry. It’s an amazing sight to see, Harry’s body swallowing down every inch of him. Harry greedily accepts all of it, moaning and hissing quietly at the stretch. He bites his bottom lip harshly yet squirms for more. The feeling and sight has Louis’ head spinning. 

“You’re so big,” Harry whispers, blinking up at Louis and wrapping his legs around his waist. “So, so big daddy, love it, feel full,” he says almost dreamily. Louis pushes inside a final inch and Harry gasps out, fluttering his eyes shut again. Louis breathes in heavily, leaning down over his body and kissing Harry’s neck. Harry frees one arm from around Rex and wraps it around Louis, tightening himself around him. He takes a while to get used to the stretch, squirming in place. Louis gives him all the time he needs, settling for peppering more kisses along his skin and sucking a small mark just under his jaw. It isn’t until Harry whines that Louis pulls back.

“Need me to move?” Louis asks, rubbing his side with his hand.

“Please, yes yes,” Harry replies, his arm returning to the stuffed dog and holding him tightly. Louis bites his lip, bringing his other hand to his side as well and rubbing over his belly and chest. He looks between their bodies and slowly eases out of him, teeth digging even further into his bottom lip as he does. When he pulls out completely he immediately presses back inside, quick and smoothly. Harry moans out loudly, his thighs tightening around Louis’ hips. “More,” Harry whimpers, rubbing up against him eagerly. Louis doesn’t hesitate to give him just that, pulling back once again and thrusting back quicker than before. This time they both moan and Louis develops a quick pace. He holds both of his hips down, pressing him tight against the mattress as he fucks even harder into him. Harry’s moans pick up and grow louder, mouth remaining parted as the sounds continuously tumble out of his mouth. Louis watches him with hooded eyes, concentrated on making Harry feel as good as possible.

“Like that, baby? Daddy making you feel good?” Louis asks between pants, eyes still glued on Harry. Harry nods quickly, opening his eyes to meet Louis’.

“Yes yes, so good, love your cock so much daddy,” Harry moans, holding Rex even tighter to his chest and pushing his face against it so only his eyes are visible. Louis moans at the sight, the gorgeous and already wrecked look of his baby boy. Louis wants to put this at the top of the most beautiful things he’s ever witnessed.

“Lovely boy,” he whispers, bending over him again to catch his lips in a kiss. Harry moans into his mouth, trying his best to return the kiss as both their bodies moved from Louis’ relentless thrusts. A thin layer of sweat covers their skin along with a pink flush. They’re a mix of moans and panting and heat and Louis’ not sure it’s ever been this good. He fucks Harry like it’s the only thing he was ever meant to do and Harry takes it like he’ll never have Louis again like this. They both submerge themselves deep in this feeling, engraving it into their minds.

“Oh god daddy, need to– need,” Harry whimpers, trying and failing to express what he wants. But Louis knows anyway, can always easily tell.

“Just a little bit longer princess, daddy’s almost there,” Louis replies with a grunt, his fingers tightening on his hips. He fucks just a little harder into him, groaning loudly. Harry throws his head back again and squirms in place, his breathing growing ragged.

“Mm yes yes yes,” Harry whimpers quietly, his eyes slipping shut again as he accepts every thrust and craves more. He’s always been good at holding off his orgasms and Louis loves it. He feels pride in his boy when he asks him to and Harry won’t ever come until he’s gotten the permission to. Right now, Harry almost looks peaceful, giving his body to Louis to use until he’s ready to come. It drives him crazy, gets him even hotter than he already is. It only takes a few more thrusts before Louis feels the heat collect inside of him.

“‘m close baby,” Louis says breathily, teeth clenching together as he watches his cock slip in and out of Harry.

“Can I come? Please daddy please?” Harry says almost immediately, eyes opening and his legs tightening around his waist again. Louis groans, fucking him even faster and nods.

“Come for me baby, and daddy’ll fill you up,” Louis says, looking up to meet Harry’s eyes. It only takes a few more thrusts to get Harry there and it's beautiful. Louis watches as Harry’s whole body tightens and his eyebrows knit together then his jaw drops. He comes in quick spurts, all over his tummy, letting out a loud moan of “daddy, daddy, daddy.” Louis follows soon after, slowing his pace as he comes inside of him and it leaks out almost as fast. Louis groans loudly, his fingers digging into Harry’s hips hard enough to leave marks. “God yes, so good baby, so good,” Louis praises, still slowly moving his hips as the last bit is pumped out of him. Harry whimpers in response, eyes still closed as Louis continues to use his body until he’s finished coming. When they’ve both finished, they're left trying to get some air back into their lungs and their heartbeats to steady.

“Daddy,” Harry finally whines after it’s been too long and he’s beginning to grow uncomfortable with Louis still inside him. Louis pulls out carefully, hissing quietly himself when he does. He doesn’t miss the opportunity to scoop up just a little bit of his come and bring it up to Harry’s lips. He takes it without hesitance, lips wrapping around the finger and sucking it clean.

“Good boy,” Louis praises, pulling his fingers out and giving him a soft peck on the lips. Harry smiles lazily and returns it, his arms still not unwinding from around Rex as he kisses him. Louis licks into his mouth slowly, taking his time to kiss him just the way he wants. When he breaks it, he lays down next to Harry and pulls him into his arms. He’s sticky and they’re both sweaty and in need of a shower but at the moment he only cares to just hold and take care of his boy.

“I love you,” Harry says quietly, looking up at him and kissing his jaw. Louis smiles, rubbing the large expanse of his back.

“Love you more kitten,” Louis replies, returning a kiss to his nose. Harry giggles in response and scrunches up his nose.

“Not possible,” Harry says, a big dopey smile on his face that makes Louis’ heart melt. He hums and kisses his lips this time, cupping his cheek.

“How about we call it even?” Louis says and Harry grins at that.

“Even,” he repeats, kissing his lips once more, soft and with an innocence that would only come from his little Harry, something Louis will absolutely never get tired of.


End file.
